


to me, you’re endlessly precious

by squishychan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Transphobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, References to Depression, Trans Character, Trans Kim Mingyu, Trust Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension, but only in flashbacks, svt are the sweetest uncles y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishychan/pseuds/squishychan
Summary: After studying abroad for almost five years, Jihoon's finally back in the ever-growing city of Busan. And life is good, perhaps eventoogood.(Que Kim Mingyu andLee-no, Kim Minji.)





	to me, you’re endlessly precious

**Author's Note:**

> it's come to my attention that i have only written one jigyu fic (lll-ω-)  
> bUT that's changing today! (｀∇´ゞ
> 
> anyways, gyu had minji naturally bc yep, trans ppl exist and some choose to have kids—tbh i really didn't want to tag mpreg, but it's technically mpreg i guess? idk as a trans male who's gone through a bit of this experience, i just always feel super gross for tagging it lol

"Quit squirming Minji!" Mingyu gently scolds his fussing daughter, her little hands batting at the napkin that her father was currently wrestling to wipe her sticky cheeks with, a glob of slowly melting chocolate chip ice cream tragically staining her newly bought white dress—something she'd stubbornly insisted on wearing to show off to all her friends at preschool.

 

"No!" Her voice only growing louder and louder as she whined, "I don't wanna!" And Mingyu sighs, setting his weapon of choice down as he folds his arms against his chest, knowing that any more attempts to clean his daughter's face would more than likely only rile her up more, seeing as she _was_ overdue for her afternoon nap for starters, not mention the excitement going out and about brought.

 

"Okay, okay," He agrees, "But will you at least use your inside voice for Daddy, pretty please?" Mingyu pouting his lips for good measure, unable to stop the canine showing grin that flashes across his face when Minji giggles, shaking her head oh so enthusiastically, nubby pigtails bouncing.

 

"Kay kay!" She chirps, those familiar dimples on full display as she happily resumes eating her cup of creamy, (slightly melted) goodness, Mingyu rolling his eyes as he realizes that she most definitely did _not_  just use her inside voice, but he lets it slide, lovingly watching her as she chows down on her tasty treat. His little girl shoveling down spoonful after spoonful so fast that it's somewhat alarming, a tad bit thankful for the poster on how to perform the Heimlich maneuver plastered near the trash can, though he doubts one can _actually_ choke on ice cream anyways.

 

"Slow down, Ji! What did I say about-" He starts to lecture, but Minji interrupts him with her overly dramatized yelp of pain, dropping her spoon to clutch her head, eyes screwed shut.

 

"Gah! Brain freeze!

 

・・・

 

_"I'm sorry Gyu, but I simply can't let such an opportunity pass me by." Jihoon's brows scrunched as he speaks, his voice an octave higher with a slight waver to it, though maybe that's just Mingyu's wishful thinking making that up, that this too is nothing but some horrible nightmare. That Jihoon really isn't going to leave for America within the next twenty-four hours, that he really isn't abandoning Mingyu. "Surely you understand,"_

 

_And the taller of the two can only nod dumbly, his throat too dry to even utter a whisper of a word, heart feeling as though it's already shattered and now its pieces are embedding themselves in his lungs, sharp and piercing._

 

_"Right?" Mingyu's silent answer apparently not enough for the older boy, as he frowns while looking expectantly at the younger, said male shifting uncomfortably under his knowing gaze._

 

_"Y-Yeah, of course." His answer so far nothing but truthful, because yeah, it's only the logical decision to attend the school of your dreams, sacrifices be damned. "I'd do the same if it were me." His lie bitter on his tongue, coppery like the penny he once swallowed for a stupid middle school dare. And Jihoon exhales in relief, a shy smile gracing his features, Mingyu beating down his grimace in favor of returning one of his own._

 

_"Thank goodness," Jihoon exclaims softly, "I was so worried you wouldn't." To which Mingyu laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck while looking anywhere but his boyfriend—a boyfriend he'll soon be letting go of, already braced for the news of "I think we should break up."_

 

_"No, I definitely see where you're coming from," Jihoon licking his lips nervously as he prepares himself to speak those dreaded words, Mingyu's eyes glued to the snowy ground below, the yellow glow of the streetlamp illuminating his honey skin._

 

_"Good," He starts, "I mean that's good—great even I suppose," Jihoon mentally kicking himself as he trips over himself, breath coming out in white puffs as he tries to collect and string together his words, Mingyu's mouth pressed into a thin line as he stares quizzically at the older._

_"God I don't want to do this, but-"_

 

"Daddy!" Minji's panicked voice pulling him from the throes of sleep, her little fists pounding at his chest, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, "Daddy wake up!" His baby girl hiccuping as she's pulled into her father's strong arms, Mingyu gently shushing her, kissing the crown of her head while he rocks her tiny body to and fro. Memories of him doing the same but when she was nothing more than a wee newborn flooding back, a melancholic sort of love filling his heart.

 

"Shh, it's _okay_ sweet pea. Daddy's here," Grasping her impossibly small hand in his own, tracing random shapes into the milky skin while he hums, "You wanna tell Daddy's what's wrong?" Knowing better than to force her, as emotions were difficult for her, a trait that Mingyu assumes she inherited from other father, a thought that weighs heavily on his shoulders.

 

"I-I dreamed that y-you died," Minji (finally) manages to stutter in between gasps, "Wh-Which left me all a-alone," Her hand tightening in his, squeezing in that telltale sign she's desperately trying not to cry again, though he wishes she would, because he of all people knew what bottling up your emotions could potentially lead to. "I was so scared Daddy, it felt s-so _real_ ," Twisting around in his lap to bury her face in his chest, fists gripping his nightshirt as she trembles.

 

"But it wasn't real, see? I'm right _here_ munchkin, and I don't plan on leaving any time soon," Mingyu rubbing her back as he once again resumes humming, the tune one that he hummed when he was carrying her all those years ago. _"I promise."_

 

・・・

 

_"I'll really miss you Hoonie," Mingyu whispers as Jihoon tugs on his briefs, the smaller's pale skin decorated with a garden hickies in various states of bloom. Mingyu's eyes trained on the various pink scratches left by none other than himself, said lines running down the older's lean back in a haphazard pattern. The digital clock on their nightstand  reading a quarter past nine, Mingyu painstakingly counting down the number's till Jihoon's departure, said male's bags packed and ready by the door—a door leading to new opportunities, opportunities that Mingyu knows he can't bear to hold him back from, no matter how much he wants to hold onto and never let go of Jihoon's warmth. Because when you really and truly love someone, you'll do anything for them to be happy, no matter how much it hurts._

_"Me too Gyu," Jihoon murmurs, one hand reaching for his hoodie while the other fiddles with the buttons of his jeans, belt laying near Mingyu on the bed, "Me too."_

 

・・・

 

"-and I think that's all," Mingyu finishes with a lopsided grin, hand resting on Minji's shoulder while she practically vibrates with excitement, her overall straps a tangled mess as she insisted on dressing herself today, clearly wanting to impress her Uncle Hosh on their much anticipated "playdate."

 

"Jeez, do you really have such low expectations for me and my bros?" Soonyoung jokes with a laugh, Wonwoo looking up from his 3DS only to wrinkle his nose in disgust, Junhui almost choking on his tortilla chips at his boyfriend referring to him as a "bro."

 

"Huh? What do you mean-" But Soonyoung waves him off, taking Minji's princess-themed backpack from him with a shake of his head, making a mental note not to flip out like last time if any accidents were to occur, because this time he knew Mingyu kept a spare change of clothes for the almost five-year-old. (Jun's t-shirt, while it did indeed make do, was more like an oversized dress for the tiny girl.)

 

"Nothing Gyu, it's nothing," Tossing Minji's bag on the couch, "Now where oh where is my hug from my favorite girlie~?!" Minji squealing happily as she runs into her Uncle Hosh's open arms, the brunette scooping her up and twirling her around while Junhui temporarily sets his snack down to pull out his phone, recording the two like the whipped boyfriend that he fucking is, even Wonwoo unable to keep a smile from tugging at his lips. Minji bursting into a fit of giggles as she's spun around, Soonyoung stilling only to press a kiss to her button nose, soft eyes curved into crescents.

 

"Eww!" She shrieks, "That's gross!" Soonyoung laughing as he sets her down, ruffling her hair before she runs off to join her Uncle Wonu and Uncle Junnie, the pair patting the open seat on the couch, more than happy to accommodate for their precious little niece. 

 

"Oi, no shoes on the carpet!" Mingyu calls after her, Minji kicking her secondhand Mary Janes off last minute before jumping into Wonwoo's lap, the slender man grunting at the sudden weight. 

 

"Kim Minji!" He scolds, "Apologize to Uncle Wonwoo right now!" Warily glancing down at his watch as he waits for his daughter to do as he says. (A sight that admittedly doesn't happen too often.)  

 

"She didn't do anything wrong Gyu," Wonwoo speaks up, "It's fine—now hurry up and get out of my house." His deadpan manner having Minji hide her smile behind her palm, finding it all too hilarious that her Daddy was being the one scolded this time around.

 

"Wha-" But Junhui is quick to cut off his scandalized spluttering, tossing the bag of tortilla chips at Mingyu's shocked face.

 

"You're gonna be late for you and Minnie's night out in the town, and I just know that your inner alcoholic is itching for a chance to shine." Wonwoo covering the child's ears at his boyfriend's comment, Minji pouting but not _bothering to swat her uncle's hands away._

 

And with that, Soonyoung shoves him out the front door.

 

・・・

 

_"It's positive hyung, the test was fucking positive." Mingyu's voice a whisper as he clings to Jeonghan, the older's eyes widening at the confession, the hushed words of Jisoo and Seungcheol spilling in under the crack in the door along with their shadowy footsteps, Seungcheol's tone serious as he spoke with Seokmin while Jisoo attempted to phone Minghao._

 

_"Are you sure? Maybe it was only a false reading-"_

 

_"I bought every brand I could reasonably afford—they all came out positive." The normally composed (albeit confused) boy taking in a shuddery breath, "So I must be pregnant hyung, I must be." Mingyu biting his lip to keep his tears from spilling out, Jeonghan giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, though it's clear by such an action that he too is assuming the worst._

 

_"But.." Jeonghan pauses, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts, "But is that...necessarily a bad thing?"_

 

_"No!" Mingyu immediately clarifies, embarrassment dusting his cheeks, "Uh, I mean of course not...well, to me it isn't...I guess." The older arching a brow at the end of Mingyu's word vomit._

 

_"What do you mean by "to me"?" Mingyu giving him a vague shrug, gaze focused on the starry comforter below._

 

_"Well, you know..." And Jeonghan sighs, because no, he does not know._

 

_"Know what?"_

 

_"Jihoon's gone and now I'm pregnant and people will shame me for being totally irresponsible and I'll be hated for choosing to go through with this pregnancy because I'm supposed to fit the trans regime and-"_

 

_"Slow down Gyu, I can't understand what you're trying to say." Jeonghan running a hand through his freshly dyed locks, his ears only then picking up on the slowly rising voices of his two boyfriends' outside, pouty lips frowning._

_"I want to—no, I'm _going to_  keep my child, Hannie." Mingyu murmurs, "But I'm not going to tell Jihoon, because I just know that it's something that would absolutely crush him."_

 

・・・

 

"Tell me again why we couldn't go to the zoo, like this sucks. No offense though, I love how your curtains are the same color as Goku's hair when he's in Super Saiyan mode," Mingyu slurs, Seokmin deciding then and there that the older boy probably had more than enough of his share of alcohol for today, standing up to put away the cheap wine in the fridge as Mingyu continues to babble mindlessly. Their plans to have gone out for the night "ruined" (as Mingyu called it) when one of Seokmin's past hookups had posted that she was at the very bar they'd planned on visiting.

 

"You think I should dye my hair like that? Maybe I'll ask Hao to pick me up some dye after his shift is done," The taller's comment having Seokmin holding back his laughter, his mind conjuring up an image of Mingyu with that iconic blonde hair, which was quite the image actually.

 

"Actually, never mind. I don't want HaoHao to call me ugly any more than he already does," Mingyu's lips pouted as he tries to go over the list of usual insults that the younger frequently used, but a warm fuzziness obscures his thoughts.

 

"Well, fuck Hao then," Seokmin offers with a smirk, "Just the other day ago I told him that his shoes didn't go with his skirt," Mingyu's eyes widening at the news, because oh my god did Seokmin really have that much of a death wish?!

 

"How could you Minnie?! Now HaoHao's gonna come for both of our necks!" His words a mess, slapping his cheeks lightly as the doorbell rings, though Seokmin doubts that he'd heard it.

 

"Yes, well we outnumber him two to one. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to answer the door." Mingyu slumped over the countertop as he hears the soft exchange between Seokmin and a voice eerily familiar, a voice he swears he knows—craning his head to yell out to the younger man, eyes drooping as he does so.

 

"Minnie?"

 

"Hmm? The sound of feet against hardwood making his stomach churn, but not in a sick kind of way, more so one of impending death—if that makes any sense.

 

"Who's with you?"

 

"Jihoon." Seokmin answers, everything going oddly quiet, as if Seokmin can feel the unresolved tension between the former couple. Mingyu's heart dropping to the pit of his already queasy stomach at the unexpected answer, as he had no clue the standoffish boy was back in town, more so that Seokmin had invited him over for that matter. Instantly sobering up when he makes eye contact with his ex, Jihoon simply smiling that smile that had Mingyu falling for him to begin with, Mingyu tearing his eyes away when Jihoon beams at him, the action leaving behind a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> minji is definitely spoiled rotten by all eleven of her uncles lmao
> 
> not sure if i'll continue this, but maybe if enough people like it?


End file.
